This invention relates to an apparatus for forming stacks of discoidal articles of predetermined number, in particular of metal lids for cans and the like to be seam-joined to the can body, and articles with equivalent geometrical characteristics.
A typical but non-exclusive application of the invention is in plants for preparing packs of stacked can lids. These packs are prepared by the lid manufacturer and then shipped to the factory which applies the lid after feeding the product into the can.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus able to form stacks of discoidal objects of predetermined number, which operates with precision and reliability.
This and further objects are attained by the invention as characterised in the claims.
The invention is based on the fact of comprising a screw device arranged to deliver the articles one at a time, in a manner spaced from the others, after withdrawing them from a vertical pile resting on it, and means for counting the articles delivered by the screw device; it also comprises a continuous track along which the articles slide in a stacked arrangement and which commences downstream of the screw device to lead the stacks containing a predetermined number of articles to a final station in which the stacks are positioned horizontally or inclined; finally a rotary device is provided to accompany the stacks of articles of predetermined number and urge them one at a time along said track from the point in which they leave the screw device to the final station.